minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jetrashipper/Ask or Dare: With Jetrashipper! Pt. 9
Cooking Show! Part 2 How's it hangin' folks? My name is Jetrashipper, and we're still here in L.A., to bring you our first long-term dare: the Cooking Show! (I was too lazy to make a fancy title) And here are my OC co-hosts, Nikki and Nick! 'Nikki & Nick: '''Helloooooooooo Wikia! And that's not all. We've got some new characters here today! They're the rest of my OCs, whom not a lot of people have been daring, so I'll give you a brief interview of each now! '''Leah: '''I'm Leah, Lukas and Jenny's future daughter! '''Oliver: '''I'm Oliver, Axel and Olivia's future kid! Ally is my little sis. '''Ally: '''Name's Ally. And no, I am not younger than my brother! '''Jet: '''I'm Jet- '''Perry: '''And I'm Perry! '''Jet & Perry: '''We're the twins of Jesse and Petra! '''Nikki: '''Like two blazes from the same spawner. Anyways, you guys are both judges and competitors. We girls had all through Part 1 and the making of Part 2 to do this, so we're ready to present! Let's go get our meals! '''All Girls: '*rush out* Since we'll have them there for awhile, we'll do a quick question and dare session! And yes, this time I'll invite the needed females over! 'Petra: '''Ah, come on! I thought this two-parter was a break from all this daring! Too bad, bub! So, Ivor, StormsandWolves's sister, apparently, wants you to dangle mistletoe over Soren and Ellegaard, but, as my own extra twist, Magnus has to watch. '''Ivor: '''Oh, dear. I fear, Soren, it's over for both of us. Oh, pipe down, you whiner. We'll hold back with a lead. '''Magnus: '''Wait, why are you tying me up?! Dare #10 ~One time-skip later~ '''Soren & Ellegaard: '*kissing* 'Ivor: '*holding mistletoe* 'Magnus: '*sobbing* WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?! KILL ME NOW! 'Nikki: '''Why? You're already in hell, according to your reaction, so... '''Magnus: '...*sobs louder* 'Ivor: '''This is actually quite fun. '''Soren: '''I never thought I'd be kissing my crush one day. Wait a sec--Ivor is enjoying himself and Sorengaard is close by! CUT THE LEAD! '''Nikki: '*cuts Magnus free* 'Magnus: '*attacks Ivor and Soren* RAHHHHHHHH! DIE TRAITORS! Well, that finishes THAT up. 'Jet: '''Hey, Shipper! We're ready to start! Okay! But cut Soren and Ivor off the judge's list, cuz' I think they're down for the count. JUDGEMENT TIME '''Jesse: '''Jenny, you're up first! '''Jenny: '*has platter of roast chicken w/ melon slices* 'All Boys: '*sample dish* Judges! Your decisions? 'Jesse: '*holds up card w/ pic of burping guy* 'Lukas: '*holds up burp card* 'Jet: '*holds up card w/ pic of barfing guy* 'Nick: '*holds up barf card* 'Gabriel: '*holds up barf card* 'Axel: '*holds up burp card* 'Magnus: '*holds up barf card* We have 3 burps and 4 barfs! You're out, Jenny! But good effort! Olivia, your turn! 'Olivia: '*has cake* 'All Boys: '*sample dish* Judges? 'Jesse: '*holds up burp card* 'Lukas: '*holds up barf card* 'Jet: '*holds up barf card* 'Nick: '*holds up barf card* 'Gabriel: '*holds up burp card* 'Axel: '*holds up burp card* 'Magnus: '*holds up burp card* 4 burps and 3 barfs this time! Olivia's still in the game! Ally, you go! 'Ally: '''Actually, me and Leah worked together on this! *has veggie dish* Hoh, boy. You sure that was a good idea? '''Leah: '''What do you mean? Watch and see, ladies. '''All Boys: '*sniff dish, then hold up barf cards* It's unanimous! You two are out! 'Leah: '*glares at Lukas* Way to support your own kid, Dad! 'Lukas: '''Dad? Hey! No spoilers for the future! Out! OUT! Nikki, come on in! '''Nikki: '*has beetroot soup w/ pumpkin seed seasoning* 'All Boys: '*sample dish* Your scores, fellas? THIS should help you decide. *readies bazooka* 'All Boys: '*hold up burp card* 'Olivia: '''Hey! You rigged that one! That's not fair! Deal with it, sister! It's just Ask or Dare! (Oh, wow, it rhymed again! I'm on a roll!) Petra, go for it! '''Petra: '*has roast mutton w/ glistering melon sauce, and breadsticks* 'All Boys: '*sample dish* What's your answer, guys? 'Jesse: '*holds up burp card* 'Lukas: '*holds up burp card* 'Jet: '*holds up barf card* 'Nick: '*holds up barf card* 'Gabriel: '*holds up burp card* 'Axel: '*holds up burp card* 'Magnus: '*holds up burp card* 5 burps and 2 barfs! Wow, best unrigged score! Terrific! Now, for the final round, you three finalists will be serving three individual new dishes...to me. 'Petra: '''Oh, good Notch, you must be kidding. '''Olivia: '''How are we supposed to please you?! ...You aren't. I was just kidding. I'm letting my good Wikiers decide! That's right, my friends! Since we're out of time, I'm letting YOU come up with the winner! Who should win the competiton? Petra? Nikki? Or Olivia? You decide in the comments below! But for now, that's it for this Ask or Dare! Keep rolling those dares in! '''Ellegaard: '''Wait a minute! What about me? I was never judged! You had a dare to do, sweetheart. I figured you had enough excitement for one day. '''Ellegaard: '*facepalms* '''Nikki: '''Till then, fellow Wikiers! Laters! Category:Blog posts